


Bitter - Anxceit + Prinxiety

by Nightlovechild



Series: Ex's & Oh's [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (like hate fucking but with kissing and fondling), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Flirting between ex's, Hate-making out, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Smoking, Surprise Voyeurism, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, mention of a item with a smiley face with a bullet hole on it, purposefully gloating to cause distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Janus is trying to hold on to any part of his ex-lover, Virgil, that he can. Even If that means celebrating Virgil and Roman's Engagement. But there's only so much stress and gloating from Roman that one bitter side can take. How long can Janus bite his tongue?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Prinxiety, anxceit
Series: Ex's & Oh's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Bitter - Anxceit + Prinxiety

Janus fought the urge to roll his eyes as Patton tugged him into the kitchen under the guise of fetching drinks. Apparently, his unpleasant disposition hadn't gone unnoticed by the moral side. 

"We talked about this, no one likes a Grumpy Gus on their big night. You, Mister, need to shape up or slither out." 

"And miss the party, how will I ever live with myself?" Janus feigned. Striking a dramatic pose as he sunk out, but Patton caught his arm.

"Hey, that was a figure of speech. You aren't going to run away. Virgil was there for you, no matter how much it hurt him. So you need to be there for him. Go on." Patton shooed the snake out of the way as he dried a plate. 

Janus turned around, standing at the threshold of the kitchen, folding his arms in defiance. Mind reeling with everything he was feeling at once. 

Patton waited to see if the kiddo needed a minute to buck up his courage. But when Janus didn't move, he snapped the dish towel at Jay's butt, earning himself a little growl from the dark side. 

"You can't give me the heebie-jeebies Kiddo. I can hear your emotions like you're a sing-along musical. Despite what you're feeling, I promise you'll survive. But, your connection with Virgil won't if you don't repay his support and kindness." 

Janus huffed to cover his fear. "Fine."

Mingling through the mixed crowd of Sanders side's friends and shorts-universe guests, Janus made small talk among them. Trying to embrace his gift of lying to cast an illusion of happiness.

Inevitably, the conversation would always turn towards how smiley Virgil is lately and how successful the full renovation of the couple's bedrooms slash living spaces had turned out. Janus would go silent and take in every tidbit of his ex lover's brand new life. 

When they asked for Janus' opinion he would dawn a fake smile, putting any Ken doll to shame, and excuse himself for a second. There were only so many cliques that Janus could bounce to and from, so he let his feet carry him out to the patio against Patton's wishes. 

"Fuck me. Fuck this night." Janus exclaimed once the sliding glass door closed. 

Pulling out a slim golden tin of cigarettes. He started smacking it against his hand when he saw the new sign. Walking over to the railing Janus flicked Logan's well placed 'No Smoking' sign over the edge. 

"Sorry not sorry health dweeb." Janus opened the tin and stuck a cigarette between his lips. 

Locating Virgil's old lighter securely placed in his breast pocket, Janus pulled it out. Thumb sliding over the worn decal of the smiley face with a bleeding bullet hole through its forehead. 

'...during a panic attack the smoke reminds me to breathe. But on the other hand, I need smoking like I need another hole in the head.' Janus recalled Virgil's explanation and chuckled to himself. 

Then Janus' cigarette burned bright orange before he could even spark the lighter. Smoke filled his lungs as he took a drag.

"I guess that's the benefits of fucking a light side, huh? Absorb some of his big magic while you're takin' his essence up your…" Janus snarked as turned around, facing Virgil, blowing out O shaped smoke rings. 

"You can be such a callous bitch, you know that? I try to be nice and I end up with your teeth around my neck." Virgil shook his head in disbelief as he emerged from the shadows, stamping out his own cigarette. 

"God, I would do anything to sink my teeth into you." Janus said in a hedonistic tone. Stepping closer to admire Virgil's appearance and how there was a purple sheen to the midnight black suit that Virgil was sporting. 

"You two faced, sly tongued..." 

"You never minded my tongue before." Janus licked the tip of his fangs as he took another step forward. A challenging look on his face. 

Virgil accepted the challenge taken in by Janus' lemon and honey cologne. Standing too close now. They could feel each other's body heat. Janus snaked his arms around Virgil's waist, pulling him flush to his body. Earning a positive sound from the anxious side, Janus went in for a kiss. Virgil jerked back, turning his face away. 

"We can't..." 

Offended Janus stamped his cigarette out in the royal red carnation on Virgil's lapel. 

"Hope you got your fill of me. Don't think I will be here for much longer." Janus stepped back inside. Leaving a sad look on Virgil's face as he healed the burnt flower.

The main event got underway as the music changed and the lighting dimmed. In rushing to get to his spot Virgil knocked past guests, and Janus, without a second glance. The overwhelming feeling that he didn't matter anymore had the deceitful side snagging an abandoned drink off of the end table. Janus downed half the glass as he watched Virgil watch Roman elegantly descending the stairs. Janus shifted his gaze and couldn't help staring either. Feeling a sudden mix of jealousy and lust at the prince's long legs leading up to a red-carpet worthy dress and a gorgeous face. 

Once at the bottom of the steps, too full of joy, Roman jumped into Virgil's arms and the two spun around while the crowd cheered. 

The rolled up banner above the happy couple's heads snapping open to boldly read, in heartbreaking clarity, 'Well wishes on your Engagement!' Janus made a bitter face as he sipped the sour truth and plopped himself down on the couch. Letting the partygoers bodies block the view he had been dreading for a while now. 

He knew it would come to this. No longer able to fight back the memory of when he realized Virgil would never come back. Janus let his mind throw open that door as he finished the drink. 

Hushed whispers and a soft glow emanated from the kitchen. Janus rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he padded down the steps. Stopping when he saw movement through the island counter cutout. Purple hair shifting had caught his attention. It was Virgil tossing his head back, hand moving in rhythm with the head that was between his legs. 

Sinking into the shadows of the stairs Janus kept watching. Mentally recording every moan and plea for more that Virgil gave. The other pulled off of Virgil's cock with a pop of his mouth. 

"My dark knight, are you ready to pay the price for stealing from my personal stock of sleepy time teas." Roman was in full seduction mode as he stripped his shirt off, muscles flexing. 

"If this happens each time I steal, it's not a deterrent, Princey." Virgil moaned, hands on Roman's exposed body.

"Your price is you have to take that glorious cock and fuck me until I pass out from coming so hard." Roman gave his best Disney prince smile. 

Virgil dead lifted and sat the royal up on the counter, which made Roman give out a surprised squeak. 

"Um, Virge… I think it's easier if I stand and just bend over the counter." 

"But then I can't see your face when I make you feel so good. Come on, Princey, I need to see that sparkle in your eyes. Please?" Virgil's voice wavered a bit as he confessed his need for the other. 

"Of course, my Fall-in-love-Boy."

As they fucked on the counter and Janus crudely jerked off on the stairs, he could tell they were making love. With a tear slipping down his face after he came, Janus realized he had never seen this side of his Virgil before. 

A hand slapping down on his shoulder pulled Janus back to the present. Looking around, the party was much more spread out now but just as lively.

"I see your curse has been lifted! Since the beast does, in fact, have a heart." Roman said as he sat down on the coffee table, opposite Janus. Slowly reaching up to wipe the tears off of Janus' cheeks. 

"Yes, please touch me and offer me your condolences from upon your high and mighty steed." 

"Touchy. But don't worry you'll find someone else that will set…" 

"You utter the words 'settle for me' and I promise you, Virgil will have to plan a different kind of life changing event." 

"I don't understand why you're so mad still? When we got together it was a year and half after you two broke up. You should have known Virgil could do better. Even by himself." 

Janus hissed as he slammed the empty glass down, the plush carpet muffling the sound. Not drawing attention to their increasingly acidic banter. 

"Make all the noise you like, Medusa. I'm the only one turning Virgil into stone tonight and riding him until the sun comes up." 

Janus was fuming, biting his lips to stop himself. Needing to keep his promise to Patton and keep his fragile bond with Virgil. Even so Roman kept pushing.

"Virgil will always want me. Not you and your cheap ass cigarettes. I saw you. Virgil's my knight now. You stay aw..." 

"You make him out to be some hero. He's not. He's scared shitless of the pressure you put him under. He is sugar coating it all for you. Because if he keeps believing it. Then one day he'll be enough. I can feel it. It's my job." 

"You don't know shit! You only used my Virgil for his signature kisses and touches, you pitiful wench! You probably never satisfied Virgil once. Don't even know how to steal a man's breath away I bet. Would like to see you try. I need a good laugh." Roman seethed back. 

Janus saw red, lunging forward, he knocked Roman flat back into the coffee table. Planting a mind numbing kiss on the creative side. 

Their lips and tongues moved in sync with one another. Like they both knew the dance steps of this lustful battle. Roman moaning into Jay's mouth as Jay curled his tongue just right in the other's mouth. All the time, Janus' hand was rubbing over the growing bulge under Roman's expense dress. Right when the prince was on the edge of coming and the room was dead silent; Janus stood up, embracing his villainous side. 

"That tongue trick you enjoy so much, I taught him that. That delicious palm technique when he's fondling your little cock, I used that on him first. And from the citrus smell and hot sauce heat in your mouth tells me Virgil brought you a specialty drink of his. Weirdly enough, the only one he knows how to make perfectly." 

"Yeah, so what of it?" Roman replied as Virgil raced to his side, finally having broken free of Logan's grip. The other party goers were too stunned for action. 

"Jay, do not say another word." Virgil ordered as he wrapped his arms around his fiancè. But it was too late Janus was on a roll. 

"You may think he's a winner and you got your fairy tale ending. But it's me you're kissing, it's me who's touching you and fucking you at night. Because Virgil is wearing the memory of me as tightly as when I wear his old hoodie."Janus sneered for a bit longer then added the final nail. "And, Oh, the drink? It's called rattlesnake venom. So tell me Roman baby, how do you like my taste?" 

Janus sunk out before Patton and Logan could reach him. Popping into his room, Janus locked his door and collapsed against it. The vision of Virgil's hurt expression, and how the couple still clung to each other, burned itself into Jay's memories forever. Tears slipped down his face as he yanked the infamous jacket off the end of the bed and cuddled it close. Knowing it would be the last part of Virgil he would ever have close to him. 

A tattered, beaten up, cigarette hole burned, black hoodie. It was a bittersweet memoriam now.


End file.
